The Ghosts of the Machines
by The Endless Waltz Project
Summary: When the war is over, only the ghost of the machines are left to live on.
1. Almost Summer Quatre Reberba Winner

Author: MelaventoriaTea  
  
Warnings: Author rambling, inconsistency, shonen ai hints.  
  
Title: "Almost Summer."  
  
***  
  
I can still remember the lights of Earth. That is probably what struck me the most. Light. Real light. In the Colonies, almost all the light is man made, not real. Although it is manufactured to be a full spectrum, it is all faked.  
  
Maybe that's it. Fake, false, unreal. That is all the colonies can provide you with. All of the environment is nothing but a reproduction of what I experienced on that blue planet of Terra Firma, Earth.  
  
That is why I insisted on spending my summers there. On Earth. Because my job makes it almost impossible to do anything but work most of the time, summer is the only time I get a vacation.  
  
I remember one Christmas, I had to work on the Eve of the holiday. I don't think I've every seen Trowa so angry. It was almost scary. I think it was mostly upset at all the paper work that was littering my desk. He told me once that he hated the thought of me cooped up in there all the time.  
  
At the time I was young and so full of the want to prove to the partners that dispite my age, I could run a multi-billion dollar business, that I was spending all my time in my office and at meetings. Maybe Trowa was right to get angry that night.  
  
Ah well. Now I have summer to look forward to. It's spring now on Earth, Duo told me that yesterday was so warm he and Heero had gone down to the beach. Allah, I envy them. Since they have much for freedom as Preventers then I do as only a part-time one, they now live on that green, blue and white sphere.  
  
But I guess I can survive, I mean, it IS almost summer. Then Trowa and I can go down to visit Duo and Heero for the two months I have off to relax.  
  
You know, I can remember a time when I didn't even think about relaxing. When do soldiers have the time? I slept in Sandrock a lot. The others had to all the time though… I had estates at my disposal. I guess this is Karma for my luxuries during the War. If you can call them that.  
  
I remember Trowa telling me stories about having to spend whole nights in the cramped cock-pit of Heavyarms. Having to go on for days without food and on minimal sleep. Allah, I wonder how he survived. But my dear Trowa has always been a survivor.  
  
Survival.  
  
Why does that word always remind me of that fencing match I had with Dorothy on Libra?  
  
I guess I was fighting for survival that day. Dorothy was always very opposite of me, so in a way we fit together well. She loved war, relished in it. I, however, never developed a taste for it. I was always struggling while the other Gundam Pilots were slicing threw OZ soldiers with ease. Both my mind and body were not cut out for war. I hated it.  
  
But Dorothy didn't, as I said. And while we fought on that ship, it was more then the battle between the Zero System and the human mind, it was the fight between two ideals.  
  
War and Peace.  
  
But those are things I don't have to worry about anymore. No. I have to put of fires of resistance of peace, and sign papers.  
  
Thank Allah it's almost summer.  
  
-The End  
  
Note:… Ok. That sucked pretty badly. But I just wrote it off the top of my head so be nice with your reviews ok? If you even bother to review this piece of crap… or READ it for that matter… 


	2. The Place Where Gods Gather

Author: Teako Group: the Endless Waltz Project Title: "The Place Where Gods Gather." TEASER Series: "The Ghosts of the Machines - Number Two." Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I never have and I probably never will. Notes: I was just in art class talking with a friend and I mentioned a place in Mexica called Teotihuacan. In Mexica mythology, Teotihuacan was the place where the Gods gathered before the world was created to discuss it's emergence. In what we deem as 'Reality', Teotihuacan was actually a city built and populated long before the Aztecs, who named it, had even begun to come down from the trees. It was a busy metropolis before the Egyptians discovered the secrets of mummifying and the Babylonians and Phoenicians discovered astronomy. It is the Place Where Gods Gather. Summery: Duo, on a Preventers mission in A.C. 199, has to take cover in an ancient ruin to escape his enemies. Warnings: Slight shonen ai, supernatural occurrences, probable historical mistakes (though I doubt it. If you find one, tell me.) swearing.  
  
There was a scattering of sunlight that ran through the imposing jungle in streams of brightness. Birds called to one another as the flittered about the trees. In the distance I could hear the roar of all terrain vehicles coming towards me.  
  
I'd been found out.  
  
On a mission in Central America, I had been discovered by the rebel organization I was supposed to be watching. Heh. One mistake in two years. I'd been due at least one slip up, ne?  
  
I dashed through the hot jungle, dodging gunfire and trees. The group, the Jaguar Knights, were almost right behind me.  
  
They'd been attempting to recreate some of the MS from the Eve Wars, and I'd been sent by St. Anne to find them without my partner Heero. I'm the stealth operative so I was only necessary.  
  
Right now, however, I could have used some of the Perfect Soldier style shit that would have gotten me outa this mess.  
  
WuFei's gonna have a bird. Not just a normal bird. A fucking emu. I wasn't supposed to get caught. This could totally screw our mission here in Mexico. If the government finds out the Preventers have been nosing about in their business, St. Anne could get in a whole lotta trouble.  
  
Yelling in pain as a bullet bit into my shoulder, I stumbled onto the ground. I swore and rose before the trucks could appear. I disappeared into the dense brush before me and lay low, blood dripping down my back. I clenched my teeth as the men went by, they called to eachother for a bit before turning left and driving that way.  
  
Right now I needed help. I knew there was a city to the east of me that the native spoke of. After making sure the baddies were gone, I began my trek towards what the Mexicans called Teotihuacan.  
End Teaser!  
  
Note: Want me to continue? 


End file.
